Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2014
Welcome to the Seventh Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2014. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the sixth, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2014 and wuill conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2014! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2015! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion and Most Unique Concept. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony, and you cannot vote for your own article for the placement awards. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You are always allowed to contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and may vote for up to two articles for placement awards. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user or placement category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The voting process has two stages: categorical and placement. In the categorical vote, users will have from 12:00 AM UTC, December 1st, 2014 to 12:00 AM UTC, December 20th, 2014 to vote. Articles will be voted upon according to category, and the one article with the most votes from each category will be confirmed as the winner of that category and will be pitted against the other winners of the other categories (excluding collaboration, novel, short fiction, alternative fiction, writer, and breakthrough user). The placement vote will begin at 12:00 AM UTC, December 20th, 2014 to 12:00 AM UTC and end on December 31st, 2014. All categorical and placement awards will be given on January 1st, 2015. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 19th, 2014 (24 hours before the end of the categorical vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. ##Any articles with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 30th, 2014 (24 hours before the end of the placement vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2015 and the end of the ceremony. Three winners from the placement vote will also be given their placement awards at the same time. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than five votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Sangheili Character of the Year — Any Sangheili character of any affiliation. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any non-Sangheili character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC organization; includes, but is not limited to, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, mercenaries, civilian characters, neutral characters, etc. Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of spacecraft or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Planetary Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of atmospheric or ground travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discreet location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. *Best Alternative Fiction of the Year — Best fiction for film, game, or any other story-type article that does not fit into the above categories. Does not include roleplays. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Most Unique Concept of the Year — A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fanon Wiki. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Heroic Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Legendary Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Mythic Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. ---- =Nominations and Voting= Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year Marco-025 ( ) *'Name': Marco-025 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While the Sigmaverse has grown into a centuries-spanning universe of a size unrivaled by the works of any one user, it may be this one article in the style of old S-II flagships that forms its foundation, being his very second article. It's a testament to how consistently Brodie can make himself write, especially given that it was already at a substantial length when it applied for GA and underwent substantial rewrites after. That Damn Sniper 01:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) SPARTAN-050 ( ) *'Name': SPARTAN-050 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Though it isn't the longest Spartan article yet, StoneGhost really went out of his comfort zone in writing Jack and has come through with some fantastic results. His approach to writing a character article is very different from those who typically do, and if it doesn't win this year, I wouldn't be surprised to see it coming back and doing so next year. That Damn Sniper 01:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Dom-094 ( ) *'Name': Dom-094 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Frederick King ( ) *'Name': Frederick King *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #The characters that reside within the deeper corners of Brodie's Sigmaverse usually get forgotten, since he doesn't show them off a whole lot, but Frederick King's a nice little trip into the depths of ONI and all it's different facets. Good job --LOMI Speaketh 04:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Best Sangheili Character of the Year Tal 'Zerex ( ) *'Name': Tal 'Zerex *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Kestrl has put a whole lot of effort into this article and has managed to make a really unique character as a result. --LOMI Speaketh 23:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #Even if the character sucked (which it doesn't, because it's fantastic) the creative writing style used here would probably be worth some form of award in my eyes. This is easily one of the most artfully written pages made on this site in years. #Wow, I haven't read this article since it first won Fanon of the Month, ages ago. And now that I've read it again, I can see not only much more content, but a much higher writing quality itself. Kestrl has my vote, hands down. Best AI Character of the Year Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Redmond Venter ( ) *'Name': Redmond Venter *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Innies get a bad rap here on the site usually, but in typical fashion Actene manages to turn things on their head and show us how it could be done. Congratulations, sir, on throwing out my expectations once again. --LOMI Speaketh 04:10, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Gavin Dunn ( ) *'Name': Gavin Dunn *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) #Probably my favorite unaffiliated/third-party character on the entire site, as it succeeds better than any other at being unique and quite different from the strongly military-affiliated human characters we're used to without getting so lost in doing its own thing that it stops being recognizably Halo. #I love Gavin. There's just no denying it. Sniper managed to create a really unique individual with a really cool story, and it's led to a lot of fun story ideas since then. --LOMI Speaketh 23:08, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #I don't know what it is, but something about the charismatic, adventurous, and sometimes hapless Gavin Dunn seems to have won a number of us over in the various stories and RPs Sniper has put him in. # ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Ryuko Kawada ( ) *'Name': Ryuko Kawada *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Leave it to Ajax to figure out how to integrate someone like Ryuko as a legitimate and unique character. Combining slavery, gladiators, rebellion, a human growing up in another culture, superb sword skills, and casual combat nudity, Ryuko offers a little bit of everything, but still manages to feel like a whole character instead of just a bunch of random pieces thrown together. --LOMI Speaketh 23:08, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Zoey Hunsinger ( ) *'Name': Zoey Hunsinger *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Technological Best Starship of the Year Chancer V ( ) *'Name': Chancer V *'Author': and *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Punny names and quirky characters aside, Chancer V is a really unique take on what a starship article should be. Instead of focusing on tech specs and handwavium hardware, Chancer V tells a story about a ship and all the adventures that it gets caught up in. It's really a character akin to the Serenity or Millenium Falcon more than just some normal ship, and for that I applaud Sniper. --LOMI Speaketh 23:11, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #LOMI took the words right out of my mouth. Gavin Dunn and the Chancer V are two halves of a whole in my mind; you can't have one without the other. I can't nominate Gavin without also voting for the Chancer. #And here I was getting worried that Matt's absence from writing would mean we'd have no nomination for Best Starship this year. But it seems not only have Sniper, Actene, and Kestrl provided one, but it is a damn good article at that. An unexpected contribution from three writers who normally supply character articles, but a welcome one nonetheless. UNSC Dash ( ) *'Name': [[UNSC Dash|UNSC Dash]] *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Many ships claim to be "one of the fastest" in the UNSC fleet, but only the Dash has the daring to lay claim to being the fastest. Leo's worked hard on the vessel which had to have started out as a grin-worthy reference, then suddenly became a serious article as the reference kept bringing him back, and as I learned with the RvB RPs, I love spontaneity like that. Worthy of the nomination, and I swear, I'm totally using that awesome reference format for something sometime if you don't stop me. That Damn Sniper 15:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Best Planetary Vehicle of the Year M17 Hedgehog ( ) *'Name': M17 Hedgehog *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #To be fair, I had to struggle to find a planetary vehicle this year. However, when I stumbled across the Hedgehog, I was elated. It's not your standard vehicle: no tanks or mounted guns on this one, but Athena does his best to give us a unique vehicle with his technological know-how. --LOMI Speaketh 04:15, December 2, 2014 (UTC) #It's the Hodgeheg! Alright, I love this article. Ever since first playing the Sword Base level in Reach, I wanted to be driving one of these things around, guns on it or not, because it'd be hilarious, like the forklift or the cart. And it makes for some unique exposition on roles in the military what with all its support capabilities. I'd be interested in reading a story with one of these towtruck-recovery vehicles pulling a Scorpion out of a ditch. That Damn Sniper 15:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Best Weapon of the Year BR55 Service Rifle ( ) *'Name': BR55 Service Rifle *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Just like the vehicle category, not a lot of game this year. Despite that, I have to say that Anon was really thorough with his expansion of the BR55, and I respect that. --LOMI Speaketh 04:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Best Technology of the Year Project IMMORTAL ( ) *'Name': Project IMMORTAL *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Even though its origins aren't some of the brightest nor most fondly looked on by Brodie, Project IMMORTAL gives a detailed explanation of a super-soldier program fallen into the wrong hands. --LOMI Speaketh 04:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Sentry ( ) *'Name': MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Sentry *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While it doesn't provide a lot of tech specs and such, Colin gives us a nice history of this armor and the uses its served through the years. --LOMI Speaketh 04:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Societal Best Event of the Year Bombing of Philadelphia ( ) *'Name': Bombing of Philadelphia *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #An absolutely beautiful article detailing the events following a desperate attempt by a desperate former Spartan to rescue his last companion. Unique and wonderful. Joshua (Talk) 23:27, December 1, 2014 (UTC) #This article is classic Actenism at its finest. I do wish he would write battle articles more frequently, because this one is excellent. #An event that's driven by the characters involved, and quite a cast. From a rogue Spartan against members of the new Spartan Branch to a young Elite to an AI cabal to members of the New Colonial Alliance, it seems like everybody's got a hand in it. That Damn Sniper 01:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Kafkian Uprising ( ) *'Name': Bombing of Philadelphia *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #An incredibly detailed and well-written article chronicling a large uprising on a colony world. Chak's put a huge amount of effort into getting this article up to scratch over the year. #Chak's done an awesome job in styling this article as a societal event, explaining the various factors, from a corrupt government to rebels taking advantage of unrest, that led from protests to uprising, and a lot of the tragedy that comes with it. How a population got to the point that it would revolt is just very clearly explained through the course of events. That Damn Sniper 01:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Best Location of the Year Best Organization of the Year Best Species of the Year Miscellaneous Most Unique Concept of the Year Best Canon Expansion of the Year BR55 Service Rifle ( ) *'Name': BR55 Service Rifle *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I have to say that Anon was pretty thorough with his article, giving us a nice, neat expansion to the iconic weapon of Halo 2. --LOMI Speaketh 04:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) #As with the MA5B the year before, AOA's taken a familiar weapon for those few of us who've played a little game called Halo and fleshed it out into something that's got a place in the universe, rather than just in your list of loadouts. That Damn Sniper 01:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Best Collaboration of the Year Halo: Vae Victis ( ) *'Name': Halo: Vae Victis *'Author': , , , , , assorted article contributors. *'Nominator': Voting (3) #: Brodie conceived of Vae Victis as a follow up to his wildly successful Red Flag collaboration, and despite several setbacks he has continued to carry the project on towards the finish line. A lesser writer would have let the project die by now, and it's a testament to Brodie's tenacity as both an author and project lead that it continues to move forward. #I really wish I had the time to help write this, but the story is just as enjoyable from an audience standpoint. #Brodie's put a herculean amount of effort into this story that one has to admire, especially when one just kinda threw characters at him and hoped for the best. It would've been easy for this to be tallied up on the list of things that never got done, but Brodie's driving force has nearly pulled this heavy-tonnage train of characters and ships in a famous Halo-verse event to the finish line. That Damn Sniper 15:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Stories Best Novel of the Year Halo: Sanctuary ( ) *'Name': Halo: Sanctuary *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Almost 200,000 bytes and it's still going. Without a doubt, one of Brodie's magnum opus' to his Sigmaverse. --LOMI Speaketh 23:36, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Best Short Fiction of the Year An Act of Retribution ( ) *'Name': An Act of Retribution *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I was really impressed by Matt's writing in Act of Retribution. I feel that it addressed the oft-untouched aspect what happens to humanity's hatred of the Covenant after the Human-Covenant War, and how it cannot simply cease being. More to the point, I felt it was a fantastic short story worthy of immortalization as the 2014 short story of the year. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 02:22, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Halo: Fireteam Crimson ( ) *'Name': Halo: Fireteam Crimson *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While I'm hesitant to call this a short story - even though it's not quite a novel - this nevertheless provides an epic story about Leonid-144 which explains why Fireteam Crimson was so competent in Spartan Ops compared to everyone else. --LOMI Speaketh 04:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Falling in Line ( ) *'Name': Halo: Ad Infinitum/Falling in Line *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I read this earlier this year after a little pestering from Sniper, and I was genuinely surprised by it. The thing is, Sniper made me do something I'd never done before: respect Sarah Palmer. And that is an award-worthy feat in and of itself, even if you ignore all the other goodness in this short. --LOMI Speaketh 04:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC) The Girl From the Hangar ( ) *'Name': The Girl From the Hangar *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While many stories, short and long, are planned for the Chancer and its crew, this is perhaps the only one that's made it into a completed prose form, and I've got to tip my hat towards Actene for the achievement. Not only does it serve as a current adventure, it's setting up a character with a connection to Zoey to come back and build up the phase when eventually she takes over the ship and has adventures of her own. Looking like it's going to be the year of the short story here, so I hope people take the time to read through each of the nominees when they cast their vote. With the quality of these shorts, you're going to enjoy it. That Damn Sniper 15:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Best Alternative Fiction of the Year Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Brodie has done a significant amount of writing on Halo Fanon this year, and besides the quantity he has contributed quality as well. With the very successful Vae Victis project which followed up last year's RED FLAG alongside the work he has done on his character articles, I think he is very deserving of this year's Best Writer award. Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #After joining up last year to enter Ajax's RP:Hammer Fall, Kestrl's stuck around and become a very involved member of the community, from the Irk where he could talk about his ideas and concepts with senior users to joining up with other users over XBox Live through Halo Party Time to integrating his characters and stories into those of other users. This is how it's done. That Damn Sniper 01:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ----